Escapade tudesque
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Petit cadeau pour Dalou28. Dans des milliers d'univers, Séverus s'est donné la mort, ne pouvant supporter ce qu'il restait de lui. C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer si Luna ne s'en était pas mêlée, et n'y avait mêlé Potter, contre son gré d'ailleurs.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard. _

Escapade tudesque 

Dépression.

Le mot était tombé. Dépression, la bête immonde qui vous ronge petit à petit, qui ôte l'envie de rire, l'envie de vivre, tout simplement l'envie de se lever le matin.

Que le monde aille se faire voir. Qu'il le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, Séverus aurait sans aucun doute goûté l'ironie de la situation. Survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à Dumbledore, à Black et à tous les autres fous furieux dont sa vie avait été jalonnée pour finalement se laisser emporter par ce cancer de l'âme. Seulement, il n'avait plus envie de rire. Il ne sortait de son lit que lorsque les cris de son estomac se faisait trop insistant, pour se rendre compte rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu non plus le courage de faire les courses aujourd'hui, et que par conséquent il ne restait dans sa demeure qu'un quignon de pain rassis et ce qui avait été une pomme à se mettre sous la dent. Bah, tant pis, il irait un autre jour, il n'avait vraiment pas le courage.

Tandis que Séverus se recouche, revenons un peu sur les événements qui ont mené à son état. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire cependant. Peut-être que ses nerfs ont fini par être rattrapés par l'existence terrible qu'il a mené, qui peut dire ? Peut-être que se réveiller au lendemain de la grande bataille de Poudlard pour apprendre que le venin de Naguini n'a été soigné que _in extremis_ et lui a coûté son ouïe, la mobilité de son bras droit et une demi paralysie faciale.

Minerva, aussi précise qu'un métronome, passe une fois par semaine pour essayer de le secouer, mais comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui ne souffre pas de cette horreur. Séverus ne _peut_ pas. Intellectuellement, il sait très bien qu'il _devrait_, qu'il _faudrait_….mais tout est si dur, mais tout est si lourd.

Alors il attend. Mais sans savoir quoi. Il attend que cela finisse, que cela passe, comme les années noires qui ont souillées le monde magique ont fini par passer grâce à l'héroïsme de Potter. Personne ne fera rien, et un jour Minerva trouvera sans doute l'enveloppe corporelle de son ami, apaisé enfin par une dose de poison ou un morceau de verre coupant et priera que la camarde est emmenée l'âme de l'homme au sein de l'empyrée, auprès de Dumbledore qu'ils ont tous deux tant aimé.

Et ce sera la fin de Séverus Snape.

Tout du moins c'est ce qui est écrit.

Vous connaissez tous la théorie des mondes parallèles ? Dans des milliers de galaxies, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Séverus s'est laissé mourir.

C'est ce qui était écrit, et censément c'est ce qui se passera.

Cependant, selon la théorie littéraire si prisée du grain de sable, il suffit parfois de très peu de choses pour changer le cours des événements, pour prendre l'autre chemin.

Séverus aurait dû mourir. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Dans des milliers d'univers, l'adolescent s'est agenouillé pour être marqué comme Mangemort, dans des centaines le jeune homme est devenu un espion, dans des dizaines, le vétéran de la guerre s'est donné la mort. Dans toutes il est mort, solitaire. Il n'y a que dans notre univers que son existence a choisi une direction différente, un peu comme si cette fois le bras du destin s'était enfilé dans l'encolure plutôt que dans une des manches.

Séverus aurait dû mourir. C'est ce qui se serait passé en fait, si Luna Loovegood ne s'était pas présenté un jour à sa porte, traînant à sa suite un Harry Potter furieux, bâillonné et menotté….

_A suivre….._


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard. (oui, je sais l'idole de Poudlard elle est surtout vachement à la bourre. Si Je promets de ne plus changer Sevy en souvenir de vacances pour Tante Agathe, vous m'en voulez plus?)_

* * *

**Escapade tudesque**

-« Réexpliquez moi encore une fois ce que Potter et moi faisons là ? Demanda Séverus à Looveggod.

-**J'ai correspondu pendant des années avec Andreas Godehart, journaliste à **_**Berlin-Magique**_**, et nous avons fini par aborder des thèmes autres que ceux de nos articles. C'est la première fois que nous allons nous rencontrer réellement**. Ecrivit Luna

-Très bien, réexpliquez moi maintenant ce que _Potter et moi_ faisons là ? Insista Séverus

-**J'ai pensé que j'avais besoin de chaperons**. Griffonna Luna

-Donc vous en avez kidnappé deux. Logique. »

Séverus soupira, se cala dans son fauteuil. Quelque part, il pensait que la répartition de la jeune femme à Serdaigle avait été une erreur. Les Serdaigles sont des rats de bibliothèque. Ils ne kidnappent pas leur prochain pour les embarquer de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Sauf peut-être si le prochain est le directeur d'une extraordinaire collections de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas de Potter, vu que Séverus n'était toujours pas sûr que le jeune ahuri sache lire.

-« Drei schwarze Kaffee, bitte. Potter, arrêtez de maugréer, j'ai beau être sourd les grimaces que vous faîtes quand vous marmottez m'insupportent.

-**Vous encore, ça va, vous baragouinez l'allemand, mais moi si je me perds je ne vais jamais réussir à retrouver ma route. **

-Nous avons peut-être une chance alors….

-**Foutez-vous de moi, Barbe Noire, je n'ai pas l'air de sortir d'un roman d'horreur au moins**»

L'estomac lesté par un copieux petit déjeuner, Luna partit ensuite écrire dans un des salons de l'hôtel un article sur la disparition de « l'oison aimable aux ailes doubles de la forêt noire. » En temps normal, Severus aurait fait quelques commentaires sur le désordre mental évident dont il fallait souffrir pour se désoler de la disparition d'un animal qui n'avait jamais existé mais, ne se sentant pas très bien, il préféra retourner directement dans sa chambre.

Etendu sur son lit, il se retournait en vouant Potter à tous les cercles de l'Enfer, successivement ou en même temps, au choix. D'accord, il était le premier à avouer qu'avec la barbe il ressemblait à Raspoutine mais plutôt la laisser devenir si longue qu'il risquerait de marcher dessus plutôt que d'avouer que suite à ses problèmes neurologiques, tenter de se raser équivaudrait à se trancher directement la gorge. Non, attendez, plutôt trancher la gorge de Potter que d'avouer cela. Quant aux sorts c'est bien joli mais ne sentant plus rien dans la joue, il risquait de peler son épiderme comme s'il épluchait un fruit.

« _S'il vous plaît, Albus, revenez, je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que j'ai promis, mais je n'y arrive pas_ »

_A suivre….._


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard. _

* * *

**Partie 2**

_Berlin, Pariser Platz, Hôtel Adlon_

L'aube grise pénétra timidement par le voilage entrouvert des rideaux. Severus Snape n'était pas un homme dont le courroux pouvait être pris à la légère, qu'on soit un sorcier, un moldu ou un bête photon. La lumière solaire se glissa donc sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de notre ex-professeur préféré qui grommela et se retourna dans son sommeil. Il rêvait, non pas qu'il étranglait Potter, ce rêve-là extrêmement familier s'était déjà joué dans la nuit, mais qu'il était sauvagement agressé dans la Forêt interdite par un centaure ayant la tête du Professeur Flitwick.

Ces cauchemars habituels présentant plutôt la mort de Dumbledore ou d'une quelconque de ces autres victimes, concluons que la cuisine allemande pesait plutôt sur l'estomac de l'espion.

Le songe allait cependant s'interrompre : Luna venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il est logique que ce soit elle qui ait été désignée pour venir le réveiller : une ancienne Serdaigle était beaucoup plus à même de briser les sort posés sur sa chambre par un Severus à la paranoïa galopante qu'un Gryffondor dont le cerveau qui lui avait permis de survivre aux énigmes de la chasse aux Horcrux avait deux jambes, deux bras et s'appelait Granger.

Il faut cependant croire qu'elle avait négligé de neutraliser un sort d'alerte : Snape bondit du lit plus vite que la potion du chaudron, la saisit à la gorge et, s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte au dernier instant de son identité, l'aurait sans doute assommée avec la lampe de chevet.

* * *

_Un petit déjeuner plus tard, dans les salons du même hôtel dont trois serveurs traumatisés venaient de rendre leur tablier après avoir servi à la table de Snape, dont la langue bifide et acérée était dans une forme olympique. _

« Comment ça, emmener Potter en ballade ? Je croyais que je devais vous servir de chaperon ?

**-Mon rendez-vous est demain. Mon père a absolument besoin que je corrige ces épreuves, notre correcteur a eu un grave accident de balai hier et signe désormais X quand on lui demande son nom. Je m'en voudrais de vous obliger à relire des articles sur la reproduction des lagomorphes magiques toute la journée, je suis sûre que visiter Berlin réjouira Harry, et il vaut mieux que vous soyez ensemble. Il ne parle pas la langue et vous…**

-Le mot infirme n'est une insulte que chez les crétins bien-pensants à la langue de bois, Mlle Loovegood.

**-Parfait, puisque c'est réglé. Et n'essayez pas de le perdre, voulez-vous ? **

-Comment pouvez-vous imaginez un seul instant qu'une idée pareille me traverse l'esprit ? »

_Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Snape sortait de l'hôtel, traînant dans son sillage un Potter en train de prier tous les dieux de tous les panthéons auxquels il pensait d'ouvrir la terre sous ses pas plutôt que de le laisser seul avec Snape…_

_._

_._

_A suivre….._


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard. _

* * *

Partie 3

Les Gryffondors sont tous des andouilles téméraires avec l'instinct de conservation d'un pingouin dépressif et un complexe du héros qui aurait fait passer Achille pour un petit joueur. Cependant leur franchise est rafraîchissante pour qui a fréquenté toute sa vie des psychopathes manipulateurs. Pour cette raison Snape ressentait envers un Potter à la mâchoire pendante devant la porte de Brandebourg une sorte de tendresse, un peu comme devant un chiot au pedigree indistinct et à l'oreille retournée : il est moche mais ce n'est pas sa faute.

« **Vous vous rendez compte, griffonnait Potter, c'est un lieu historique, un monument !** »

Il feuilleta le guide avec un enthousiasme qui aurait plutôt convenu à Hermione Granger.

« **Et de l'autre côté, il y a la ligne qui marque l'emplacement du mur**.

-Binns ne vous avait pas décrit à moi comme un féru de l'histoire.

**-Vous avez vu la façon dont il fait ses cours ? **

-Il est sûr que son style amphigourique n'aide en rien les élèves au QI égal au vôtre à se saisir des subtilités de notre histoire.

**-Il y a sûrement une insulte là-dedans mais je ne suis pas sûr de la comprendre. De toute façon quand on a été élevés comme un moldu, ça semble toujours factice, comme un conte pour enfant. A l'école moldue on nous parlait de la chute du communisme et j'entendais aussi les reportages aux dates anniversaires depuis mon placard. **

-Depuis votre quoi ?

**-Laissez tomber. Si nous descendions l'avenue. C'est bizarre comme nom d'ailleurs…Redites moi…**

-Unter den Linden. Cela veut dire sous les tilleuls.

**-C'est poétique. Où est-ce que vous avez appris l'allemand ? **

-Mon arrière grand-mère maternelle venait d'une famille sorcière de Dresde. Elle l'a appris à sa fille qui l'a appris à ma mère qui me l'a transmis. De plus, beaucoup de grands maîtres de Potions étaient germanophones. Cela m'a bien servi. »

Snape s'assit pesamment sur un banc, face à l'Université Humboldt et regarda en silence le flot des moldus qui descendaient et remontaient la plus grande avenue de la capitale allemande. Toute sa science n'avait pas suffit à sauver Albus des maléfices qui entouraient la bague Horcrux, toutes ses connaissances avaient été inutiles, comme le reste de sa vie…

**« Vous êtes encore en train de ressasser. »**

Il leva le visage du papier vers Potter. A quel moment celui-ci avait-il fait l'acquisition d'un cerveau ?

**« Venez, j'ai envie de goûter une spécialité locale et j'ai besoin de vous pour traduire leur galimatias.»**

_A suivre….._


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard. _

* * *

Partie 4

**« Et après, je veux voir la place de l'autodafé, on est juste à côté.**

— Comment connaissez-vous le mot autodafé ?

— **Je l'ai appris dans un film, un divertissement moldu. **

— Potter, mon père était un moldu, je sais ce qu'est un film, merci bien.

— **Il y avait cet archéologue extrêmement sexy et une partie se passait en Allemagne et ils assistaient à un autodafé avec son père, et il avait un fouet et un super chapeau. **

— Potter, vous êtes à demi ivre. Et vous venez d'avouer à votre professeur honni que vous êtes un inverti.

— **C'est la faute de votre machin au sirop, là. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un inverti. Mais si vous aviez lu les journaux ces derniers mois au lieu de maugréer à Spinner's End, vous auriez su le beau scandale qu'on a eu au Ministère quand j'ai été choppé avec Percy Weasley dans un placard à balais sur son lieu de travail.**

— Potter, mon machin au sirop comme vous l'exprimez si clairement est de la bière. Berliner Weisse mit Schuss, rot oder grün pour être exact. Et je pensais que Monsieur Weasley avait de meilleurs goûts que cela, mais vous êtes tous deux des invertis, si cela peut éclairer votre lanterne sur ce terme.

— **Je suis plus pompette que je ne le croyais, j'ai rien compris. Et si vous êtes intéressé par Perceval, vous aurez de la concurrence vu qu'il m'a remplacé par Roger Davies. Redites-moi le nom de ce qu'on boit ? C'est typiquement allemand ?**

— C'est même typiquement berlinois. C'est de la bière blanche de Berlin : Berliner Weisse, avec un doigt de sirop, ce que vous auriez compris si vous saviez que Schuss est un vieux mot allemand pour doigt, mais je suis sûr que les résultats des matchs de la Ligue de Quidditch des dix dernières années sont des informations bien plus indispensables à mémoriser…

— **Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter pour que je me vexe et vous laisse là. Je ne suis pas capable de retrouver l'hôtel tout seul et je vais vous coller aux basques comme l'odeur des Gallions mal acquis à celles des Malefoy ! Si c'est de la bière blanche, pourquoi vous nous avez commandé deux couleurs différentes ?**

— Si vous demandez une Beliner Weisse mit Schuss rot, ce qui veut dire rouge, elle sera agrémentée d'un doigt de sirop de framboise. Je me suis dit que cette boisson à la couleur de Gryffondor aurait votre préférence. La mienne contient du sirop d'aspérule et avant que vous posez la question il s'agit d'une plante médicinale. »

Potter sourit, sirotant sa bière et se renversant sur sa chaise dans la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait le Kneipe où ils avaient fait halte. Il avait encore l'air d'un adolescent, presque inoffensif. Pour l'avoir observé se battre, Severus savait que, sous l'enveloppe, le jeune sorcier pouvait révéler une puissance magique affolante et une détermination féroce. Sous le Potter, le noyau adamantin d'un sorcier d'exception.

Comme l'avait été Albus. De tous ses lémures familiers, celui d'Albus était le plus dur à porter. Il l'avait aimé comme un père, et il aimait à croire que le vieil homme l'avait aimé comme un fils, et il l'avait tué.

Peut-être que son état de santé actuel, de la surdité à son bras inutile et trémulant en passant par les problèmes de paralysie faciale, était une juste punition magique, pensa-t-il en apercevant dans le reflet de la vitre la salive qui coulait sur son menton. Alors qu'il allait attraper sa serviette de son bras valide pour s'essuyer le visage, il vit la main et la serviette de Potter approcher sa figure pour remplir cet office.

Il leva les yeux, l'autre lui souriait, jeune homme plein de vie et d'alacrité dans le soleil d'un après-midi berlinois.

_A suivre….._


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard. _

* * *

**Partie 5**

C'est sur l'île des musées que Severus et Harry retrouvèrent Luna. En compagnie de celle-ci, ils parcourent les salles du Pergamonmuseum où Severus s'extasia, même s'il fit soigneusement attention de ne pas le montrer, sur la reconstitution de la Porte d'Ishtar de Baylone. La capacité créative de ses semblables, qui n'avait d'équivalent que leur capacité de destruction, le laissait toujours ébaudi.

La journée commençait à trop s'étirer pour un homme qui était si peu sorti de chez lui ces derniers mois et il éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis qu'elle croquait au pastel dans un carnet à spirales la silhouette d'un lion babylonien. De l'autre côté de la salle, Potter papillonnait de vitrine en vitrine avec la patience et la ténacité d'un poisson rouge atteint d'une maladie mentale. Severus était cependant content qu'il ne soit pas Longdubat : celui-ci se serait sans doute arrangé pour briser en mille morceaux une pièce unique.

Quoique que Severus aurait pris un certain plaisir à jouer les sycophantes à ce sujet auprès des autorités compétentes. Il se tourna vers leur compagne de voyage.

« J'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez au dessin.

— **Dans le domaine de la cryptozoologie, cela peut se révéler une compétence intéressante. Saviez-vous que la plupart des potions des sorciers babyloniens étaient basées sur les propriétés magiques du sang des lions de l'Atlas ? C'est pour cela que les utiliser est aujourd'hui fortement réglementé.**

— Je vois que vous avez pris la peine de vous renseigner sur mes sujets de recherche à l'Institut de Potions.

— **Vous étiez considéré comme un élève prometteur. Mieux comme un élève exceptionnel. Que s'est il passé ?**

— Je suis devenu l'adepte d'un mégalomane raciste et c'est une activité prenante. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver de qui il s'agit, en mettant en œuvre le si réputé cerveau des Serdaigles.

— **Mais Il est mort, vous vivez et il existe toujours des Potions et des chercheurs…**

— Je suppose que j'ai perdu le feu sacré dans ce domaine. Je n'ai plus l'énergie qu'il faudrait. Je suis un homme fatigué, ce qu'une jeune créature à peine pubère comme vous ne peut concevoir qu'avec difficulté.

— **C'est cocasse que vous disiez cela, c'est quasiment la réponse qu'a fait Harry quand les recruteurs des Aurors se sont étonnés de son renoncement. Par contre, lui, il a annoncé qu'il voulait faire d'autres choses, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé lesquelles. Je ne pense pas que se laisser mourir de faim dans une impasse crasseuse entre dans ses projets d'avenir. » **Elle reposa son pastel et lui présenta son œuvre.

**« Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

— C'est un lion. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié cette espèce… Sauf en ingrédients pour Potions, comme nous l'évoquions à l'instant.»

_A suivre….._


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard. _

* * *

Partie 6

« Potter, vous avez de la sauce tomate sur votre chemise, du curry sur le bout du nez et, Merlin seul sait comment, des miettes de pain dans les cheveux. Que Mademoiselle Granger ait accepté de déjeuner en face de vous pendant sept ans me laisse pantois.

—**Il n'y avait pas de saucisses saupoudrées de curry à Poudlard. C'est marrant qu'on puisse acheter de genre d'encas dans la rue.**

—Currywurst, Potter, retenez au moins ce mot-là et vous ne mourrez pas de faim, quoique je vois mal pourquoi je m'en préoccupe.

— **Parce que vous êtes un cœur tendre sous la carapace d'acrimonie, malgré votre langue venimeuse, malgré votre abord revêche, malgré votre envie de mordre dès qu'on vous approche, malgré votre tendance à considérer tout le monde coupable des pires crimes jusqu'à preuves du contraire, malgré….**

— N'en jetez plus !

— **Maintenant que la guerre est finie, je trouve dommage que vous n'arriviez pas à goûter à la vie.**

— Je suis un homme fatigué, Potter, un homme diminué qui n'attend plus que la mort. Vous devriez me laisser là et retourner compter les éphélides du Weasley de votre choix. Qu'est-ce que la vie a encore à m'offrir ?

— **Alors, si vous pensez qu'elle n'a plus rien à vous offrir, c'est moi qui le ferais !**

— Je vous demande pardon ?

—**Tous les jours, je vous donnerais quelque chose de nouveau….**

—La guerre vous a laissé plus de séquelles que je ne pensais…. »

A la grande surprise de Severus, Harry ne répondit rien mais, se levant du banc, il se pencha sur son ancien Professeur et posa un baiser voltigeur, moitié sur la joue, moitié sur les lèvres.

Et puis il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les allées de Tierpark, laissant sur le banc un homme en noir complètement sidéré….

_A suivre….._


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard.

* * *

  
_

**Escapade tudesque**

Partie 7

C'était un pull de laine grège qu'avait choisi Potter, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que le noir dans la vie, pour reprendre son expression. Officiellement, Severus en avait fait un chiffon pour ses chaussures. Officieusement, il le portait quand les cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir et qu'il observait Berlin endormie à travers les voilages de sa chambre….

« Une promenade ??

—**Oui, en calèche dans Tierpark. Ce doit être magnifique, non, le staccato du pas du cheval, la lumière qui joue dans les feuilles, ….**

—Vous me croyez incapable de marcher, Potter ! Un vieil homme podagre peut-être ?

—**C'est cela ou aider Luna à rédiger son article.**

—Très bien, mais vous montez sur le siège du cocher ! »

* * *

« Arrêtez de trembler, idiot, vous mettez plein de gouttes sur la feuille et je n'arrive plus à vous lire. Déjà que vous écrivez comme un cochon.

—**Je tremble parce que j'ai froid ! Et si je mouille le papier, c'est parce que vous m'avez poussé à l'eau ! Enfin, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?**

—Une soudaine envie de rendre le monde plus salubre. Et puis franchement, une promenade sur les quais de la Spree au milieu des feuilles volantes dans l'automne naissant. Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus cliché ? »

.

* * *

Ils l'avaient trouvé dans une boutique d'antiquaire, quelque part derrière Postdamer Platz. Un tapis oriental aux motifs chaud et à la laine épaisse pour ramener à Spinner End et profiter pieds nus du contraste avec le carrelage glacial. Severus n'avait rien dit, pour une fois, quand il avait vu Potter acheter le tapis pour lui. Quelque part, l'idée que cette parenthèse teutonne allait prendre fin, et qu'il devrait retourner à Spinner End le glaçait alors quelque chose pour réchauffer un peu son foyer…. Par Merlin, voilà qu'il était reconnaissant à Potter de quelque chose ! Albus devait bien ricaner dans sa tombe, le vieux sagouin.

* * *

« Le petit déjeuner au lit ? Potter, je ne suis pas une de ces drôlesses qui se jetaient à vos pieds à la fin de la guerre !

—**Nan, en effet, elles étaient beaucoup plus aimables. Et votre décolleté est loin de concurrencer le leur. C'est juste du thé et des toasts. Restaurez-vous tranquillement, j'ai bien vu que vous aviez du mal le matin, avant que les potions agissent. **»

.

.

_A suivre….._


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard.

* * *

  
_

Partie 8

La dépression est une saloperie. Un jour peut être passable, et le lendemain on a envie de passer sous un tram. La vie devient un parcours du combattant et chaque jour qui passe ne sert qu'à attendre le suivant.

Un espèce de brouillard, à attendre une quelconque amélioration, qui ne vient jamais…

Severus était loin d'être un imbécile, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'Harry espérait le guérir. Cependant, même pour le Survivant, il est impossible de vivre pour autrui. La force qui émanait du jeune homme, son goût pour la vie, sa simple envie de se construire un avenir ne faisaient que mettre en avant sa propre douleur, et lui devenaient insupportables. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse se rouler en boule tranquillement et lécher ses plaies en paix. S'il n'avait ensuite pas la force de se remettre à vivre et finissait par dépérir et s'ouvrir les veines à Spinner's end, c'était lui que cela regardait ! Et puis, soyons honnête, dépressif ou pas, Severus restait un salaud contrariant qui détestait se conformer à ce que l'on attendait de lui.

C'est pour cela qu'il prit la décision de quitter Berlin, abandonnant Potter à la jeune Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport Tempelhof, ayant choisi un moyen de transport moldu où la célébrité sorcière du Survivant ne pourrait l'aider à le retrouver.

Les conventions narratives étant ce qu'elles sont, la première personne qu'il aperçut en entrant dans la salle d'embarquement portait en pendentif une tour Eiffel miniature bleu électrique ornée de plumes de merles, contre les Gide dévoreurs d'espoirs, et des boucles d'oreilles représentant sûrement quelque chose, pour peu que vous ayez abusé de substances illicites. Severus poussa un soupir excédé et alla s'asseoir sur le siège de plastique à droite de Luna.

« **C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu visiter avec Harry et moi la Gemäldgalerie hier**.

—J'étais fatigué…Je n'avais pas le courage.

—**Je vous ai amené une carte postale**.

—Cupidon ?

—**Non, c'est **_**L'amour victorieux**_** du Caravage, un peintre moldu du**…

—Prenez moi pour Potter, je ne vous dirais rien !

—**Regardez le bas de la carte. Les objets aux pieds de l'Ange.**

—Une couronne, un luth, des lauriers, un compas et d'autres instruments mathématiques….Où voulez-vous en venir ?

—**L'amour victorieux, c'est la vision que nous a laissé cet artiste. L'amour qui piétine tout : la royauté, la science, la gloire…rien ne tient face à l'Amour. **

— Vous m'avez suivi pour que nous parlions de peinture ?

— **Non, je vous ai suivi parce qu'un jeune sorcier surpuissant, riche à million, plutôt mignon et d'une intelligence correcte est en train de retourner tout l'hôtel pour vous retrouver…**

—Je n'ai que faire de la pitié de Potter !

—**Croyez-vous qu'il aurait fait cela par pitié ? »**

Elle tapota la carte d'un ongle verni d'orange du côté de la lunule et de bleu turquoise à l'autre extrémité:

**« L'amour peut même être plus fort qu'une éducation homophobe, que des années de haine et que l'opinion publique. **

—Potter m'aime !!

—**Cela doit bien être le signe qu'il reste quelque chose à sauver en vous, non ?** »

Sans même attendre sa réponse, Luna se leva et quitta la pièce. Comme dans un rêve, encore abasourdi par la révélation, Severus la suivit.

Ce soir-là, quand un Potter tourneboulé d'avoir perdu sa trace pendant plus de trois heures et qui faisait sûrement semblant de croire aux explications de ces deux compagnons de voyage d'une promenade dans la ville, insista pour dormir dans son lit, « parce qu'il n'avait pas eu son cadeau du jour, et que cela serait un peu de chaleur humaine », Severus le laissa faire.

Après l'avoir obligé à changer d'un coup de baguette l'atroce rouge Gryffondor du pyjama qu'il prétendait porter.

_A suivre…._


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : Si vous n'avez pas lu attentivement le début, apprenez que Severus est sourd dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui est en caractères gras est écrit par Luna ou Harry pour se faire comprendre de leur casse-pieds préféré

_Cette petite histoire est un cadeau pour ma chère Dalou28, fidèle lectrice de l'idole de Poudlard._

_

* * *

_

**Escapade tudesque**

On ne peut pas laisser Potter seul deux minutes.

Enfin, on peut mais, généralement, quand on revient l'oiseau s'est envolé, kidnappé par un psychopathe sanguinaire.

Ou est allé, au mépris de toutes règles de prudence et de discernement, se promener seul dans le quartier de Charlottenburg pendant que Severus achetait dans la boutique du château un livre sur les Hohenzollern. Ce qui était sans doute moins grave que l'option psychopathe sanguinaire, mais à peine : s'il y avait, dans un rayon de cent kilomètres, un seul individu dérangé capable soudain de vouloir trancher la gorge de son prochain avec une fourchette en plastique soigneusement aiguisée, Severus était prêt à parier l'un des quatre sens qui lui restait qu'il se trouvait à moins de dix pas de Potter.

Celui-ci avait une sorte de don.

L'ancien professeur se disait souvent que veiller sur un bébé étourneau anémique et suicidaire, avec un contrat de la mafia sur sa tête, serait plus facile qu'empêcher Potter de jouer les andouilles.

Sacrant et jurant, il parcourait l'artère de Kurfürstendamm en promettant des sévices forts originaux à Potter, sévices dont les descriptions auraient fait se découvrir et s'incliner les plus grands artistes de l'Inquisition.

Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux un seul instant, alors ! Ce jeune imbécile ne parlait pas allemand, et il n'avait sûrement même pas retenu le nom de l'hôtel. C'était à se demander comment Potter avait survécu à la guerre.

A se demander aussi comment il survivrait à leur retour en Grande-Bretagne.

Qu'est-ce qui prouvait à Severus que le Gryffondor au Q.I. inversement proportionnel à son goût du risque qui servait de héros au monde magique n'allait pas se fourrer dans les ennuis dès son retour ?

Voldemort était mort, bon débarras, mais le monde était plein de malades, cela n'avait rien d'une découverte. Des malades qui se feraient un plaisir d'avoir la peau du vainqueur de Voldemort, histoire d'assoir leur pouvoir sur leurs semblables, mages noirs et autres séides des forces des Ténèbres plus ou moins autoproclamés.

Est-ce que quelqu'un veillait sur Potter ?

La rumeur prétendait que Granger et Weasley s'apprêtaient à convoler, et la jeune femme aurait sans doute mieux à faire, une fois qu'elle se mettrait à procréer la génération suivante de peste rousse, que surveiller sur un tel numéro.

Qui allait dégonfler quotidiennement l'ego de Potter et empêcher par la même sa tête de servir de presse-papier au prochain Lord Je-ne-sais-quoi ?

Qui allait lui sauver la mise quand il s'arrangerait pour se fourrer tête la première dans une affaire lui donnant l'espérance de vie d'un chaudron dans la même pièce que cette catastrophe de Neville Londubat ?

Quand il mit la patte sur le jeune étourdi, il refusa de le lâcher, lui promit de le jeter dans la Manche avec un poids aux pieds lors de leur retour, et l'entraina vers leur destination suivante, le célèbre zoo de Berlin, où ils devaient retrouver Luna et son allemand.

Tout en affectant de ne pas voir le sourire victorieux et solaire que Potter affichait tout en s'accrochant à sa main, et en la gardant tout au long de la visite.

...A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Escapade tudesque.

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling.

Rating : T

Pairings : Severus/Harry

**Escapade tudesque**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla ce matin là, il y avait deux lions dans son lit.

Un en peluche, offert par Potter en tant que cadeau du jour lors de la visite de la veille, et cela malgré les protestations vigoureuses, colorées, inventives et assorties de menaces comprenant entre autre un fer porté au rouge dont Severus l'avait gratifié généreusement.

« **Pour vous faire penser à moi** », avait écrit Potter

L'autre lion dormait sur le dos en tâchant de prendre le maximum de place, avait les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude, ce qui constituait une sorte d'exploit, et n'avait même pas invoqué cette fois-ci l'excuse de la chaleur humaine qui aurait manquée à Severus pour envahir son lit et venir se serrer contre lui dans une imitation fort réussie du bébé koala s'accrochant au pelage de sa mère pour passer d'une branche d'eucalyptus à l'autre.

Foutu bestiole.

Potter, pas les koalas.

Severus n'avait rien contre les koalas.

Auxquels, pour tout dire, il pensait fort rarement.

Voire jamais.

Par contre, il avait quelque chose contre Potter !

Auquel il pensait fort souvent.

De plus en plus souvent, même, à sa grande consternation.

Tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée.

Dès qu'ils allaient rentrer en Grande-Bretagne, Potter allait se souvenir qu'il était le Graisseux des Cachots, la Terreur des Elèves, l'Ennemi de sa Scolarité, l'Atavique Adversaire des Potter mâles… Et lui-même était sûr qu'en retrouvant Spinner's End, et aussi les mines que faisaient les autres sorciers anglais en le reconnaissant, au choix pleines de pitié ou pleines de haine, il retomberait aussitôt dans le trou dont il avait commencé à émerger au fil de ces deux semaines…

Berlin resterait une échappée belle, un rêve de ce qui aurait pût être.

Berlin devait rester ceci, c'était bien mieux. S'il se produisait la moindre chose entre lui et Potter ici, entre cet exaspérant jeune homme aux grands yeux verts et à la gentillesse soudain révélée face à la moitié d'infirme qu'il était devenue, cela s'arrêterait en rentrant, et cela serait d'autant plus dur.

A cet instant de ces réflexions qui le conduisaient de plus en plus au marasme, il s'aperçut que Potter était réveillé et avait chaussé ses bésicles pour couvrir d'une ligne de pattes de mouches une page vierge du carnet qu'il trainait partout depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris ce voyage :

« **Restez à Berlin, avec moi. Pour de bon. **»

C'était une folie.

Digne d'un Gryffondor.

Mais c'était trop tard, le barrage céda devant cette dernière goutte d'eau et Severus embrassa Potter…..

Il y a des escapades qui peuvent se faire permanentes.

** Fin.


End file.
